Baka Hatter!
by jboy44
Summary: One lonely walk down town will forever change the life of Akihisa Yoshi, when he finds a strange mirror that pulls him in to the world behind the looking class, Wonderland! Once there he is against his will crowned it's new protector, the next knight who will protect humans from wonderland, and wonderland from humans, the next Mad Hatter!
1. Chapter 1

Akihsia yoshii was walking down town with his hands in his pocket, still in his school uniform.

Akihsia's point of view.

Well it's Friday and my friends start of a two week break from school, Yuuji had to go to his family reunion, Minami and Hazuki were going on a trip with their parents. Hideyoshi was out of town because he or she, along with the rest of the drama club were putting on a play.

Kouta was out because as it was as he saved out money to go to the beach to take pictures of bikini babes.

Himeji was going to visit her grandmother for the break.

Finally my sister had left town because she need to help out a friend.

I was all along. I then past by an all where a strange mirror was, I felt drawn too it. IT looked fancy full length mirror.

I looked at ti and my reflection.

My reflection had on a green top had with a card in the yellow band. A white dress shirt white gloves a red vest that had an old time pocket watch in the right pocket. Grey pants held up by a brown belt with a yellow buckle and black dress shoes.

Finally my reflection had a slightly mad smile upon it's face. I looked confused what was going on here, I don't look like that! I'm I going crazy. I touched the mirror and to my shock my hand went inside making the glass ripple like water.

Part of me want to scream to pull out but I didn't I was draw in pulled thought the looking glass if you will not knowing that at this moment I would find my calling.

I then found myself in red throne room sitting on a throne room was an eight year old girl In a red dress that's button was covered in playing card symbols, she had blonde hair and a crown bigger then her head on top of her head.

Next to her was a man in a black suit that had a rabbit head. I then gasp at who I saw next.

IT was a man in a white dress shirt unbutton with the cuffs undone, black pants and dress brown shows, He had my hair and eye color, upon his head was the green hat I saw in the mirror.

I know who this man was and I gasped as I said his name. "DAD!"

Point of view shift to third.

Akihisa's father looked to the rabbit man who looked like he was about to speak but he held his hand up to say stop him. " He's my son Allow me to explain."

Akihsia looked confused not knowing what was going on. He looked back to see behind him a wall of mirrors.

His father put his hand on his son's shoulder. " son welcome to wonderland?"

Akihsia's jaw dropped anime style. " wwwww..wonderland? Like in the fairy tale wonderland?"

His father nodded and Akihsia paled, " does that mean all fairy tales are real" His father nodded.

saw his son about to freak but he stopped them, " look son there is a reason you came here, you see now for thousands of years, wonderland and the human world have lived side by side, but wonderland's magic as a safe guard, if someone in it would become truly evil or insane they would be ejected to the human world, where they became the monsters of our legends."

Akihsia paled more at hearing all the monster stories are real. " and you share this why?"

Mr. Yoshii then removed his hat. "You see now to keep people safe from wonderlands evil, and from people who would misuse wonderland from coming here, someone had to be chosen. Some one who would protect humans from wonderland, and wonderland from humans, that warrior the chosen one who's title is passed when last quits or grows to old, the knight of wonderland is called the mad hatter."

Akihsia looked confused, but his father took a moment to wait, His father hat a big top hat, and the protector of this place was the mad hatter, so even someone of his low IQ could put it together, " Dad….you're the mad hatter.?! Does mom Know?"

smiled, " son Your mother does know we meet when I saved her from a monster, as for me being the mad hatter I'm the former one. I've gotten to old for the job and I came to pass on my title to the new chosen one, the person who would find the magic mirror and come into the throne room to meet me . You"

Mr. yoshii smiled as he put the hat on Akihsia making his cloths changed.

To the outfit he had in the mirror and Akihsia looked confused as he felt himself over.

Mr. yoshii then walked past him to a mirror to leave, " Son you are the Mad hatter now, I'm sorry but as per the laws I most now leave, Do me proud son." he then walked through the mirror and vanished.

The Bunny man then walked over to him, "young master I am the white rabbit, Nice to meet you, the young lady on the throne is princess Alice who has the throne after her mother died giving birth to her, and her father went mad from the event."

Akihsia waved to the princess nervously. The rabbit then signed for him to follow, " now come alone We most teach you about your powers."

Akihsia then followed and came to a garden maze with card men statue standing.

The white rabbit then said. " Now then if you reach in to your pockets you can pull out an unlimited number of cards. They are as hard of steel and well always hit the mark, thing of them as throwing stars."

Akihsia then reached in and picked out a card the spade of hearts and throw it at the statue just for the card to fly like a throwing star and slash it's head off.

Akihsia's eyes bugged out for a moment.

The white rabbit smiled, " Now if you need anything you can pull it out of your hat, You can also pull out two other weapons ever mad hatter uses, tied together handkerchiefs but don't' let their looks full you they are stronger then any chains and can be used to tie up and restrict opponents along with your cane."

Akihsia looked confused and took off his hat and pulled out a simple black cane with a red gem on top of it. " What can this do?" He asked as he put the hat back on his head.

White rabbit smiled, " Simple first you can use it to make doors in and out of wonderland by drawing a door on anything with the gem, It can also morph into weapons to fight with, by spinning it. "

Akihsia then span it, it morphed in to a sword shaped like a spade, he gave it another spin and it became an ax with a backwards heart blade, another skin it became a hammer that's hammer part was shaped like a club, another spin and it was a spear that's blade was a shaped like the playing cards diamond symbol.

One more spin and it became a cane again, leading to the rabbit comment. "the weapons are know as Spade sword, Club hammer, Diamond spear, and heart ax! When spinning it say the name of the weapon you want and it will become it. Also the only way to kill a monster in your world is to cute off it's head!"

Akihsia paled, "WHAT?!"

The white rabbit then went on, " If someone is eject from wonderland, they are coursed into true monsters that have no hearts, that are immortal, Only way to stop an immortal is to cut off it's head killing it."

Akihsia nodded in understanding. "That's just plan weird, and also wonderland doesn't sound anything like the fairy tale."

The white rabbit, "the book was written by a former mad hatter to make money. Now you also have one more attack, the outfit's gloves gives your right hand inhuman levels of strength when you activate the hidden ruins in it, It's is activate by calling out the name of the attack, ;Rocket right!; ."

Akihisa looked at his hand and said. "Rocket right?" His glove then glow making him panic so he punched the ground with it, Making the ground shake so much the statues the Rabbit man and Akihsia all fell down as a creator five times Akihsia's size formed.

The white rabbit got up and dusted himself off. "Well nicely done. Also your hat will vanish at command then reappear with a twist of your wrist, your outfit will vanish with the hat and won't reappear till you put the hat back on."

Akihsia then got up and dust him self off as he took off the hat off, returned the cane to it making it vanish. "Ok anything else." He then twist his wrist making the hat vanish as a side effect his cloths returned to normal, minus the Pocket watch which remained his school jacket's front pocket.

Akihsia pulled it out and opened it to reveal it was really a smart phone, with the top part as the screen and the button one as a keyboard, with a mini digital clock built in to the keyboard, " Who it's a whimsically designed phone."

The white rabbit. Rolled his eyed, " Did you really think it was a real pocket watch? What year do you live in. At any rate, you will found your own unique mad hatter powers in time."

Akihsia then closed the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket. "Fair enough."

Akihsia then twist his wrist making the hat return, be then once more pulled out his cane and on one of the garden maze's walls drew a door making a real door appear in the wall of plant life.

Akihisa then opened it, " anything else before I leave." He then returned the cane to the hat at that moment and made the hat vanish, he hoped this was just a strange dream and he would wake up.

The white rabbit, "the watch phone will beep to let you know if a monster is within ten feet of you and will get louder the closer it is."

Akihsia nodded and left through the door closing it behind him. He found himself back In the ally way but with out the mirror.

He then left, pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream and it wasn't.

He breathed a sign, and started walking, Sense he was now sucked into a world of magic and fairy tales He figured he better read up on it. Akihsia for the first time headed to the library.

Once their he went to the fairy tale part of it and reached for Alice and wonderland only for a girls hand to hit his as they reached for it. They then looked at each other.

Akihsia blushed as the girl who's hand he was touching was Yuuka, Hideyoshi's twin with bigger breasts.

They then pulled their hands away blushing.

Yuuko looked away, " ever thought I would see you in here."

Akihsia blushed too and said. " well a lot's happened and I thought I would make a change, and I ever took you for the fairy tale type of girl."

Yuuko crossed her arms. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

The pocket watch looking thing start to beep and Akihsia pulled it out and flipped it open and From what Yuuko could see it was a phone made to look like an old time pocket watch. "that's an interesting phone, but you should quit it down."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " First I don't know how to, second we're the only one's here , the librarian isn't even here, they just have that computer check out thing. And third trust me you don't want it to be quit."

It then began to get loud and behind Yuuko something with an ax could be seen, Akihsia then pulled her into his arms making them both fall as Yuuko turned and paled at the side of a blood ax hitting the ground she was just one.

When they both hit the ground. The Attack was revealed, He looked like the white rabbit but with out the suit's coat, no gloves his fur was brown and was missing in anyplace it's left eye twitched insanely.

Yuuko's eyes where bugging as it went in for another attack, only for Akihsia to pull out a hat form nowhere, he then point it at the attacker, with the top part point at him and he punched it making a lot of Tied together handkerchiefs shot from it and tie up the rabbit to stop it from moving.

It was struggling but they were ripping, So Akihsia got up and pulled Yuuko along as he put on his hat making his cloths change before him as he said. " Look I know we never probably meet and this is going to sound crazy, but I was just made the new mad hatter by my dad and that's a monster who was so crazy he was kicked out of wonder land."

Yuuko just stared eyes wide, She saw magic from the hat, his cloths change magically and finally the bunny man trying to kill her she had to believe this and said. "Ok mr. Hatter, What now."

With out taking the hat off Akihsia pulled out a cane from it and gave it a spin as he said. "Spade sword!"

The cane then took on sword form as Akihsia said. " I have to kill it, and only way to do that is to cut off it's head."

He then pushed Yuuko behind him when he heard the Bindings on the Insane rabbit or was it a march hair? Brake.

Akihisa held his sword out with two hands, he had some sword skills thanks to his avatar he just hoped it was better then this insane things ax skills, no he was a chosen one he had to win.

The insane March hair then charged with it's ax to try and bisect him from the waist down. But Akihisa turned his sword down to block the back blade. He then saw it was in punching rang.

Akihsia then removed his right hand from the sword's handle as he called out, "ROCKET RIGHT!" He then punched the monster clean in the head sending it in to a book case making it and all behind it fall.

Akihsia span the sword as he said. " Heart ax!" It then morphed to ax form something about it in this form spoke to him he then charged as the monster tired to get up and with one clean horizontal motion cut of it's head with a cry of " OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The Hair's head then flow off their was no blood the body simple turned into yellow energy sparks and fell a part vanishing with out a trace.

Akihsia then smiled and tipped his hat as he turned back to the pale and shaking Yuuko. " I can explain , well not really just trust me."

Yuuko sacredly nodded.

To be continued.


	2. Love begins & the dark side of the hat!

Later on in the garden maze of wonderland. In the center was a table with some chairs and sitting at it having tea was Akihsia in his mad hatter outfit, and Yuuko sat.

The Akihsia brought her here after the mess with the march hair as to calm her down and talk.

Yuuko was drinking the tea to calm her nerves, After all she was in wonderland, Monsters were real, and Akihsia the school's dumb kid was a monster slayer, who just got the job from his father the mad hatter.

Yuuko was slightly shaking and Akihisa saw it.

Akihsia took a sip of his tea before he said. " I would ask you to forget what you saw but I don't think that is possible at this point."

Yuuko was pale, " You think!"

Akihsia took another sip of his tea he had gained the strangest craving for the drink. " No need to be snippy Yuuko, I'll happily take you home."

Yuuko was scared, "Why so some monster can attack me! No way ,I wont' feel safe!"

Akihisa then did something he rarely did, he thought. " Well then, if you not feeling safe is a problem that only gives us two options on I spend the night at your place or you spend the night at mine, and with my sister your place is the best option."

Yuuko blushed at his wording as Akihsia put his hand in to his hat with out taking it off and pulled out a plate of muffins and put them on the table, next he pulled out some butter. "would you like a muffin? Would you like your muffin Buttered?" His tone clearly meant he was using a double on tundra weather he meant to use it or not was the question.

Yuuko then blushed at his use of a double on Tundra now sure if he did it on purpose or not. "I…uhu….I don't know how to respond to that at this moment in time.

Then in walked the white rabbit who bowed, " Sir. Hatter I hate to interrupt your date but there are some people of wonderland you still have to meet."

Yuuko spat out some of her tea as she asked n panic. "date?" Well now they where alone for awhile having tea simple first date stuff, she was blushing, and their was talk about going back to one of their homes. Holly shit it was a date!

Yuuko was blushing unable to respond in embarrassment, confusion and a bit of fear as this white rabbit man looked so much like the monster that tried to end her live not long ago.

Akihsia then got up and offered Yuuko his hand, ' Does the lady wish to came along?"

Yuuko didn't know what else to do and just grabbed his hand and let him guide her through the maze and in to wonderland's place.

Were princess Alice was walking till her crown fell over her eyes making her trip and fall face first on the ground, making her too big crown fall off.

Akihsia then quickly acted by helping the eight year old princess up and pulling a pillow out of his hat. He then stuffed the pillow in to the crown before putting it back on her head.

The crown fell over her forehead but not her eyes thanks to the pillow filling it up. The Princess then smiled and gave Akihsia a hug and said. ' I like you mr. Hatter."

Akihisa smiled as he tipped his hat before bowing and saying. "Why thank you princess."

Alice then smiled and pulled a face and blush that could make her be mistaken for Hazuki, " Please call me Alice Mr. Hatter." The Princess was acting so cute she was a little girl with a new crush.

Yuuko then bowed to the princess, making Alice look confused.

The princess then turned to the white rabbit and said. " How is this lady?"

The white rabbit then spoke up, " she is the first woman our new mad hatter saved."

Alice then broke out in to anime tears, "but the first woman a mad hatter saves always becomes his wife!" She then started crying losing Akihsia.

Yuuko then blushed as an image of her in wedding dress kissing Akihsia in his mad hatter outfit being dubbed miss Yoshii by the white rabbit man popped in to her mind. She then shook her head to shake away the image. Her blush only growing!

The white rabbit then pulled a slightly confused Akihsia along as he said, " come along Hatter we don't want to keep the white knight waiting."

They then came to a lab where in it an old man was working. He had grey hair a grey long mustache and beard combo.

He had a black body suit, with white armored gauntlets, boots shoulder pads chest plage and thigh guard, as his armor.

The white knight smiled as he said. " the new mad hatter How nice to meet you I am white knight the royal gadget maker." He then handed Akihsia some wrist bands. "this are one of my gadgets your father liked the anti-bite bands."

Akihsia put them on and said. " what do they do?"

The white knight, " If a mosnter where to try and bite you this are the band would expended in to an armored band with large spikes impaling their head, in four places."

Akihsia paled, " What?"

White knight, " I made them back when I was younger to protect my house's legs from predators, your father saw their use as a weapon. Now then." He then pulled out a tape measure.

White knight then began to measure Akihisa, " Now then if I'm going to be making gadgets for you to use I'll need all your measurements."

After an hour of measuring that made Akihsia very uncomfortable was over he left to see Yuuko having a tea party with the princess.

Yuuko was in a blue knee length dress of olden style, white and black stripped stockings, black Mary Jane shoes, White Pinafore apron and a black ribbon in her hair. The young princess clearly got Yuuko to play with her.

Akihsia chuckled she looked like the animated version of Alice from Alice in wonderland, and it looked so good on her.

Point of view shift to Akihisa.

I walk in to this site Yuuko in that outfit, she looks so right in it. All this talk of me ending up marrying her because she was the first maiden I saved. Wait did I just think maiden instead of woman or girl?

I then rolled my eyes up at my hat, I remembered My father was always a funny loving crazy guy when I was younger, some might even say a little mad, Could it be the hat? IT was his? Could the had be changing me to suit my new royal as mad hatter?

I mean I had the tea thing down and the maiden thing, what's next I'll be singing then to birthday song?

Well it's a catchy tone at lest, Wait focus Akihsia!

I looked At Yuuko she was blushing clearly embarrassed to be in such an outfit, and me eying her up wasn't helping, I need to speak I need to say something.

Point of view change back third.

Akihisa tipped his hat as he smirked and said. " My my Miss Yoshii you pull that off so well." Akihsia's eyes just bugged as if he got what was wrong with what he said after he said it.

Yuuko just blushed redder and had to look away.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

He called me miss Yoshii and said I pulled this stupid outfit the princess put me in off well!

Why did I enjoy it so much? I mean he did look sexy in his mad hatter gear, and we did just have a date in the fairy tale land of wonderland! I mean who could top that?

I put my hands on my face as I blushed I know what was happening I was following for Akihisa, but was it for Akihsia or the mad hatter?

Akihisa the man wearing the hat, or the hat? I mean I know Akihsia was always a kind sweet cute guy, now with the mad hatter he was brave strong and fearless. Oh Crap I'm just making my self blush more.

I need to say something anything to relieve this awkward silence filling the air.

Point of view change back to third.

Yuuko blushed and said. " Thank you mr. Hatter." she then blushed more after saying it.

Akihsia blushed more as he pulled his cane out of his hat and drew a door back to the human world and grabbed Yuuko's hand and pulled her to him, " sorry to cut your party short princess but I do believe we most be leaving."

Alice then waved bye as Akihisa pulled Yuuko with him in to the human world.

Akihsia then turned to see Yuuko still in the dress about to say something about how he pulled her along before she had time to change so he said. " I'll walk in my mad hatter outfit sense I stopped you from changing out of wonderland fashion."

Yuuko just blushed as they walked to her house in the outfits he could feel people taking pictures of them, and saw girls look at Akihsia and blush at the sight of him. She felt jealous! So jealous about it! How bad was this spell of mad charm the man I nthe hat next to her was casting.

Later that night Akihsia was laying on Yuuko's couch in his school cloths, when his watch phone rang so he flipped it open to answer and he said " Hello?"

Then the voice of his father said. "Heard about your first win son I'm proud of you."

Akihisa looked confused he knew his father's voice but something was off about it, "Dad something wrong?"

His father then said. " My body is just coming off the high of the hat after so many years son. Watch it the hat gives you many things but it morphs you to suit the roll of the mad hatter. "

In his head Akihsia responded ; I know it!; but he just said. " ok dad." His father then hung up.

Akihsia looked confused but he soon got another call and he answered it. " Hello?"

Akira's voice then said. " Were are you?

Akihsia rolled is eyes, " a friend need my help and it got late so I'm spending the night on their couch, nothing is happening get your head out of the gutter."

Akira sounded sad, " Oh aki, couldn't you let me fantasize for a moment?"

Akihsia then said. " No" He then closed the phone making it hang up, " I do think it was nice they set this things number as my old phone number but I really need to change that."

He then saw a green light on screen and flipped it open to see a text message saying' you have defeated a march hair tap screen to collect pay?"

Akihsia looked puzzled as he tapped it to see a stack of cash appear in his pants pocket.

Akihisa blinked, " I get paid for this job? Sweet!" He then saw an app called monster data base.

Akihisa then read it, " greeting's bad hatter wonderland monsters come in different types depending on what they where before becoming monsters. March hairs are were white rabbits, Mad nobles were members of the royal court, Jabberwokcy were large creatures before going mad, and so on, your pay is based on what type of monster you slay."

Akihsia then closed the phone as he said. " Mad nobles were those that sound familiar."

Two flash backs then happened one of the white rabbit telling him," the princess father went bad after the dead of his wife."

His father saying " when some one becomes truly evil or insane they are ejected to the human world as monsters"

A single tear then fell from his right eye as he said. " the princess father became a monster, as he was noble he most be have been a mad noble, witch means My father had to slay the former king!"

Akihsia then began to cry, His father had to have known the kid and was probably were friends and he had to kill him. His father most have had to kill a friend!

Akihisa felt horrible and was in fear of having to do the same to either white rabbit, white knight or heaven forbid the princess!

Akihsia then made his hat appear with a twist of his wrist and he put it on the floor beside him and stared at it. " How can a simple hat lead to so much?"

To be continued.


	3. Hidden in the forest!

The next day Akihisa was walking home from Yuuko's with Yuuko had hide. He was dressed in his mad hatter outfit simple because he didn't have anything else clean.

His mind drifted back to the events of the morning.

Flash back from Yuuko's point of view.

I woke the with the sun in my face in my pjs, I had the strangest dream about Akihisa being the mad hatter and taking me to wonderland after he saved my life from an ax wielding bunny man.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, How strange of a dream I had to the bath room to hear the water in the shower running. I stopped my eyes widened, either my dream was real, or my brother was back early.

It had to be Hideyoshi no way wonderland could be real, so I kicked the door down and I was wrong my dream wasn't a dream Akihisa was the mad hatter and I went to wonderland because their in my shower was Akihsia.

He didn't have the cover drawn so I could see everything I battled to keep my eyes above the waist as I blushed and had a minor nose bleed as I tried to forget it, he was muscled no dough from all the running and other things he did daily.

My eyes then drived below and I quickly looked to the mirror to see my face turning red and steam coming from my ears. He's thing I saw it

I don't know what was longer the heart shaped ax he killed the monster with or the monster he some how fit in to his pants He smirked at me madly as he stepped out not even covering himself and grab my wrist.

I didn't think I could blush more but I was then he kissed! I closed my eyes and returned it, it was the best kiss of my life.

End flash back point of view change to third.

Akihsia looked to Yuuko holding on to his arm as they walked. She was dressed in pink shirt, white skirt with white stockings and black two inch heels. She looked cute. He smirked, He had no idea why he had kissed Yuuko like that but it was worth it.

Then Kubo walked up and said. "My Yuuko who might this be?"

Yuuko, blushed and said. " My boyfriend."

Kubo held out his hand and said. ' Nice to meet you."

Akihsia smirked and tipped his hat up as he said. " Kubo you know me. We go to the same school were I am in class 2-f. My first name starts with an A and my last name begins with a Y? who am I?" He truly was becoming delightfully mad as time went on from the hat.

Kubo then blushed. " Akihsia!" He looked Akihisa up with a blush, he was dressed in a suit for crying out loud and the green top hat brought it together, he had a nose bleed as the song sexy and I know it played in his head.

Kubo then passed out with a nose bleed his blood spelling, "My body is not ready!" as he did so.

Akihisa pulled Yuuko along side stepping the blood, " I thought I was the mad one here?"

Akihisa looked back to see Kubo twitch as he heard the alarm sound from his pocket watch phone.

Akihisa then reached in to his hat with out taking it off and pulled out his cane with his left hand as he pulled out his pocket watch and pointed it to the west were the alarm got louder," Yuuko my dear go to the east I'll meet you when this is done."

Yuuko nodded and let go and left after all she didn't want to be near another monster.

Akihisa then rushed off the other way as the alarm grow louder he found himself in an empty field filled with spring flowers, that had a path to the forest. " I mean what is this a manga? I mean it's japan, and there is a isn't a soul around for miles! That should be possible!"

He then moved the watch around to see it was in the woods so he put the watch up and raced off swing his staff around as he said. "Club hammer!" IT head then morphed into a playing card club shaped hammer head.

He held it with both hands as he found it easier to lift then before he also found himself faster then before as he entered the woods their was large trees yet he couldn't see the creature.

He then lend against the tree making the alarm sound again making him look puzzled with question mark shaped copies of the word wonderland hovered around his head.

He then took a hammer to the strange thing tree and heard a scream as the Tree uprooted it's self to reveal a foot, it wasn't a tree it was a leg as big as he was.

He then turned to see a large two legged bird thing that's feathers looked like leaves. " No wonder I couldn't find you beast! You were hiding in plan side was a tree!"

In truth it was as large as the threes here so it hide perfectly it then roared as it's beak came down and tried to eat him.

Akihsia left of of his hammer's handle with his left hand and guarded with it. As soon as the beak was on his arm Akihisa called out. "cufflink buster!" the cufflink given to him by white knight then expanded in to a large metal band covered in spikes.

Four spikes one on the left, one on the right, one on top and one on button. The spikes pierced the top and button of the beak making the thing roar and through it's head back pulling Akihsia up.

Akihsia then struggled to free himself finding it impossible the metal weapon was on to tight for his hand to slip out and the beast had no the strength to open it's beak and free it's self.

Akihsia then dropped his hammer and grabbed his had as it fell, He then reached in with his mouth and pulled out a bottle of acid.

He then shifted his had to his legs to hold on to it as the monster swung him around and moved rapidly to try and free it's self. Within moment Akihsia removed the jar of acid from his mouth and through it at the roof of the bird beast beak making it melt enough for the spike of the metal band to fall out making it go back to being a cufflink.

This made Akihsia fall but he quickly grabbed a tree branch and put his hat back on his had before hopping to the ground and retrieving his hammer.

He then gave it a spin. " diamond spear!" His hammer then morphed into a long spear with a red playing card diamond symbol head. He then pulled out his tied together handkerchiefs.

He tied one end to his hand and one to his spear and throw the spear making it hand head first in the birds neck making it fall over as Akihsia pulled on the handkerchiefs making his weapon return to his hand.

The bird was down knocking over trees as it landed. Akihsia then span his spear and said. ' Heart ax!" IT then became it's ax form and with one might swing down he slashed off it's head as he said. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The monster was then decapitated, it's bodiless head and headless body braking apart into energy sparks.

It looked amazing but Akihsia shrugged it off and span his ax making it become a cane. As he adjusted his hat. " Now then I have a lovely lady to get back to."

Later on Akira was sitting down when she heard A knock on the door she then answered it to see a well dressed teenage boy and a girl holding his hand.

The boy then said. " I'm hurt you don't' recognize me sister, and meet Yuuko my girlfriend."

Akira then blushed felt her heart brake as she fell over saying. " Aki why most you be so evil while dressed like that!" She then faint with the back of her right hand on her head and her left hand over her heart.

Yuuko rolled her eyes. " your whole family is mad I take it Aki!"

Akihisa smirked as he tipped the rim of his hat down and said. " Well now I am the first Second generation mad hatter."

Yuuko then sat down on the couch as she said. " Well I guess you have to go report in to wonderland."

Akihsia was already drawing a door on a hall with the tip of his cane, as the door became real, he said. ' Yes I most my dear." He then walked through and closed it behind him making the magic door vanish.

Once the report was down he was walking with the white Rabbit.

Akihsia then said. " I figured out Alice father became a monster and my dad had to slay him. Tell me what their relationship was."

The white Rabbit looked down sadly, " they were the best of friends, the best men at each other's weddings even. But sadly when one becomes a monster their past is lost, your father struggled to try and reach his friend but it was for not and he was final forced to slay his best friend by cutting off it's head with the spade sword."

Akihsia looked down sadly, " what finally forced him?"

The white rabbit didn't look at him as he said. " The mad king was about to attack your mother who at the time was pregnant with you."

Akihsia looked stunned.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

My father killed his best friend to save me and mom! Could I do that? Wait Akira was born first she had to be their? Is this why she is messed up? Is it why I'm messed up?

How much has wonderland effect my family's lives before I even got this hat?

What if the King didn't go mad? Would dad have tried to keep wonderland a secret?

So many questions? Wait I left my girlfriend of one day who only became my girlfriend after I saved her then kissed her while I was naked just stepping out of her shower alone with my sister!

….WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!

Point of view change to third.

Akihsia then turned tail and ran back entering his home through a magic door to his room, he slammed the magic door behind him making it vanish as he made a mad dash down stairs to see his older sister and Yuuko on the couch.

Akira showing her a photo album. Akira smiled as she pointed to a photo, " Here's Akihisa in the tub when he was six, here he is at eight, here he is a Ten when he had the bruised on his back from falling off his bike. And here he is in the shower last week."

Yuuko looked at the picture of Akihsia covering him self trying to get her out, " what is wrong with you?"

Akira then smiled and said, "same thing that's wrong with you my brothers charms that you just can't resist." she then put her hands on her face and blushed with a pink romantic background before it stopped, " wait Akihsia said he was staying with a friend. Wait YOU SLEPT OVER WITH YOUR SECRET GIRLFRIEND!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " I slept on the couch Akira," he then began to unbutton his vest and shirt making Akira blush.

Akira heard bring sexy back in the background as she watched in a dream like state, " that's ok then." Her nose then bleed making her pass out sitting up.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "How do you live with your self."

Akihisa smirked and he put his hat on a table upside down and began to pull out a tea set complete with a steaming hot kettle of Tea. " With you by my side hopefully Yuuko." He then pulled out a sugar dish and asked, " now would you like some tea if so one lump or two?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "….No sugar, I like it hard!"

Akihsia let out a low chuckle as he said. " I bet you do my dear."

This made Yuuko blush more, "you mad pervert!"

Akihsia then put on a mad smile that made Yuuko's blush deepen. " No my dear I'm the mad hatter!"

To be continued.


	4. Hazuki in wonderland!

It was a few days later.

In the park Hazuki was walking around the park chasing her ball into the woods were she saw a strange portal.

Hazuki looked confused and walked in the portal closing behind her.

Hazuki then found her self in to a strange forest were the tree trunks had pink stripes. She then saw a lake were two boats pulled up.

The boats looked like they had a pair of twins in a strange old time blue boat captain outfits.

Twin one, "HA. I won the race!"

Twin two, " the that just makes it tie game!"

Twin one pulled out a chart and said, " your right, This won't do at all brother. We need to brake this tie, but we've been everywhere."

Twin two laughed, " Then that just leaves nowhere brother!"

Twin one, " yes if we've been everywhere nowhere is the only place left, who ever finds it first wins once and for all!"

The two twins then steered their ships out and raced off.

Hazuki blinked, " what?"

Meanwhile at a small café Akihisa and Yuuko were at a table having tea.

Akihisa was in his mad hatter outfit as it was the nicest cloths he had. Yuuko was in a blue sun dress witch just looked lovely on her.

Then to Aiko walked by and stopped

Aiko then spoke up, " Yuuko who is this well dressed charming hunk."

Akihsia giggled and lift the rim of his hat, " Aiko it's me Akihsia!"

Aiko blinked and her jaw dropped, " You clean up nice!"

Akihisa pocket watch phone then rang and he saw it was the white Rabbit and he quickly flipped it open saying, "I'm sorry ladies but this is work related, so I have to take it. Hello?"

On the other end the white Rabbit, " we have a small problem Akihsia, you see no there are natural portals to wonderland and one seems to have pulled in a little girl, no wonder land is no place for a human child, I have the royal guard looking for her but yo could find her faster."

Akihisa then asked, " How?"

The white Rabbit, "Simple as the Mad hatter you draw power from wonderland, if you are you have unlimited power, fueling your body"

A chart of wonderland's magic leaving the land and entering the mad hatter then appeared, "with that much magic in you, you have powers you don't in earth like super human levels of speed agility and strength!"

Akihisa nodded and said, " I'll be their soon" He then hung up and sat up after finishing his tea, " I'm sorry Yuuko my dear but I most be off." He then gave Yuuko a kiss before he put his hat down to hide his face a bit as he walked.

When he made it to an ally he pulled his cane out of his hat and made his door to wonderland closing it behind him making it vanish.

And their looking in was a stunned Miharu. Who just saw the ultimate baka draw a door that really worked and vanish into it, "What the hell?"

Once in wonderland.

Akihsia looked around he felt power entering his body like never before so he ran off, his speed beyond what one would think was humanly possible, he felt so free.

He came to a edge and jumped over the cliff to the other side at high speed, and kept running feeling wild and free.

Meanwhile with Hazuki.

She was walking around seeing likes of funny trees and plants, " Where on earth am I?"

She then heard a giggle and turned to see a flower as big as her with a face using leafs as arms to giggle and say, "you're not on earth, your in wonderland!"

Hazuki blinked " Like in the story books?"

The flower giggled a yes. Hazuki then turned and kept walking, "Meep!"

The Cheshire cat then said. "Do tell us your name child."

Hazuki then fearfully said. "Hazuki." the cat then vanished as Hazuki ran off.

At that Moment.

Akihisa came to the Cheshire cat In a tree.

Akihisa then asked, " Mr. Cat have you seen a little human girl?"

Cheshire cat then said, " Why yes Mr. Hatter, I believe she said her name was Hazuki."

Akihisa's jaw dropped and he raced off as the Cheshire cat vanished into nothing but a smile.

Meanwhile.

Hazuki came to a woman with a large head dressed in old time outfit walked out. She was short about Hazuki's size with a big ugly head.

This woman was Princess Alice's aunt the Duchess, who asked, " are you lost child?"

Hazuki nodded yes, " Yes lady, I got lost here and I don't know how to get home."

The Duchess smiled, " well don't you worry about that, I'll call my niece the princess, she'll call the Mad hatter, who is able to open door ways between wonderland and the human world, and he'll send you home, so you just sit around and wait I have some cookies that are about done."

Hazuki smiled and being a trusting girl went in with the Duchess, who turns out despite being ugly was truly a kind woman.

At that Moment Akihisa was at the bay and just find small little girl shaped foot prints, " Hazuki most have went this way." His pocket watch phone then rang and he answered it, " hello?"

The white Rabbit, " good news, The Duchess found the girl and she is waiting at her house for the mad hatter to send her home."

Akihsia smiled as he hung up and walked on. "Good, I hope the Duchess has cookies done I heard they are the best." He then popped the rim of his hat up as he walked to the Duchess home.

The duchess lives in a large mansion that looked like an over side stereotype grandmother's home. It was bright pink and you could smell of fresh baked Chocolate chip cookies filled the air.

Akihisa then knocked on the door saying, " Mad Hatter at the door." the door then opened to reveal the Duchess who had a plate of cookies in hand, " thank you for coming so timely dear would you like a cookie?"

Akihsia took one and said, " thank you duchess." he then eat it and his eyes light up they where the best. He then walked in to see Hazuki at the counter eating cookies and her eyes widened when she saw him.

Hazuki blinked, " Baka-oni-san?"

Duchess giggled, " you are so cute, This boy is the current Mad hatter he is here to take you home, and I see you two know each other that is so nice."

Akihsia tipped his hat and smiled, "It's true Hazuki. Now are you ready to go home."

Hazuki jumped from her seat and hugged Akihsia and smiled with sparkly eyes.

The duchess then hand both of them a box, " Well you are some cookies to go for the both of you."

Akihsia smiled and took them, " I hope Yuuko enjoys this" He then drew a door and as he opened it.

The duchess said. "Now do come back soon you two."

Akihisa then smiled as he and Hazuki left through the door closing it behind them.

They then reappeared in the same ally way Akihsia was in before. "I hope you can keep this all a secret."

Hazuki smiled, "you got it hatter-oni-san."

Later on.

Yuuko was with Akihisa at her house eating the Duchess' Cookies.

Yuuko smiled as she eat them, " How the hell does she make this things so good?"

Akihsia smiled and said, " I have to say magic dear pure magic and possible love. I don't know why kids never call her."

Yuuko smiled, " so school is starting back and my brother and his friends will be back, Thing we can keep things a secret."

Akihsia, " Wonderland yes, our relationship no, as everyone has seen us together, Besides I'm not scared of that anymore, can the FFF do to the Mad hatter!"

Yuuko smiled as she said. "Dear have I Told you how you are charmingly mad?"

Akihisa smiled and said, " Dear I'm as mad as a hatter and I know it."

Yuuko then smiled and returned to the cookies, "Remind me to ask the duchess for her recipe."

Days later.

Akihisa was getting ready for school. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He had his shirt unbutton a bit showing his neck, his hair was messier making him look semi wild, He had a mad smirk on his face. He also carried himself differently, you could barely tell he was the same teenager form a few short weeks ago.

He smiled before racing off.

Later on when Ironman was about to say he was later Akihsia slid in and said. "Here Sense!"

Ironman rolled his eyes then left, " Nice job, kid nice job."

At that moment Minami and Himeji looked at Akihsia with blush he looked so different so wild so sexy.

Then Yuuko walked in and said, " Good morning Akihisa."

Akihsia smiled, " Good morning my dear." he then dipped her and kissed her. A Kiss she returned to the Shock of Himeji, Hideyoshi, and Minami. The FFF were in a rage.

Himeji and Minami's hearts shattered as they cried, " How could you Aki!" Before they ran out of the class.

Hideyoshi held his heart, "Akihsia, and my sister I'm having a heart attack!"

Yuuji and Kouta stood frozen unable to compute what was happening.

The FFF then screamed " KILL HIM!"

Akihisa then broke the kiss and said, "Do your worst!" He then ran off with the FFF after him.

Yuuko then turned to the group and said. " Me and Akihisa are dating deal with it!" she then left.

Minami, Himeji and Kubo who came out of nowhere then held each other and cried! "How could you Yuuko, you are a bigger breast version of Hideyoshi you could have anyone! Why him!" all three cried at once.

Hideyoshi then faint as pale as a ghost.

Yuuji's jaw was on the ground, " What the fuck just happened!"

Akihsia then magically appeared behind him Yuuji as he said, " Just being charmingly as mad as a hatter my friend!"

Every one then screamed.

Kouta, "How did you do that!"

Akihsia smiled madly, " A magician never reveals his secrets!"

Ironman then passed by and said. " Kid I think you found your calling in life boy!"

Akihsia then pulled a big green hat out of his sleeve and said, " You have no idea Sense, you have no idea!"

To be continued.


	5. School, no more FFF, & knights! oh my!

At school in the class of 2-f.

Akihsia was drinking some tea from Thermos. While his friends kept questioning him.

Hideyoshi was pale, " you and my sister?"

Akihsia then took a sip and said. " Yes."

Himeji crying " together?"

Akihsia, rolled his eyes "Yes?"

Minami also tearing up, " as in boyfriend girlfriend?"

Akihsia, pulled his hat out of his sleeve and pulled out to boxes of tissues giving one to Himeji and one to Minami, " Yes me and Yuuko are dating how hard is that to understand?"

Minami blow her nose and said while crying, " ALL OF IT!"

Yuji pinched himself to try and wake himself up but no he wasn't dreaming. " Did we step in to another world?"

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he thought, No but it did!

Kouta was just too dumb struck to do or say a thing at this moment.

As Akihisa made his hat vanish with a twist of the wrist Iron man commented. "Kid you found your calling in life, Don't try anything else just stick to magic. Just stick to it!"

Akihisa then finished off the tea in the thermos as he said. " Trust me Sensei, I know I know. "

The FFF then barged in screaming death.

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " How about we just have an avatar battle? The pain feed back alone will punish me, but how about we go high stakes?"

The FFF's leader then said. "How high stakes?"

Akihisa smirked madly, " You win I brake up with Yuuko!" At that moment Hideyoshi changed in to a cheer leader outfit and started cheering for the FFF.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, " and if I win the FFF disband for good!"

The FFF's leader, " We accept your terms Akihsia."

Ironman then summoned a Japanese history field.

The FFF all then summoned their avatars each with a 350 score.

Akihisa then smirked madly as his hair covered his eyes, " SUMMON!"

His Avatar then appeared but it was made a new.

It's wooden sword replaced with a bloody executioner's ax. It's coat replaced by one that looked like it was made from stitched together fabric cards. On it's head was a large Green top hat.

It smirked madly with a score of 167.

Kouta blinked, "What the hell is up with Akihisa's Avatar?"

Ironman then answered, " Avatars are based on your personality as you change so does it, your friend seams to have changed a hell of a lot over the time away. Possible he got some from his girlfriend."

Hideyoshi Himeji and Minami screamed in horror at the Idea of it! "NOOOO!"

Akihisa then looked down and said. " I won't confirm or deny it! I'll just say this, She did walk in on me in the shower and saw all of me!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Himeji and Minami where on the ground crying.

Hideyoshi faint with another heart attack. Else were Kubo was asking Yuuko to tell him about Akihisa's crotch!

But back to the Avatar battle.

The FFF's avatars charged exploding like kamikazes, to try and end Akihisa's avatar fast.

But the Mad hatter Avatar just kept on avoiding them all so the FFF where dealing more damage to them selves.

He even moved out of the way so a Kamikaze attack hit their leader's avatar killing it.

Then it came down to one Avatar vs Akihisa's.

The FFF Avatar charged in with a Kamikaze only for Akihsia's avatar to avoid it.

Akihisa's avatar then smirked in victory and pulled out a cup of tea and started drinking it.

The FFF and Class 2-f were stunned.

Ironman then ripped off their FFF costumes as he took them away for remedial classes, "A deal's a deal, and Akihisa, Go get some professional help!"

Akihisa didn't responded as his phone rang, he pulled it out to reveal it looked like a pocket watch and he looked at the message, closed it and putt it up, "I have to go now. I need to Pull Kubo off of Yuuko."

Akihisa then waved to Hideyoshi who just got up, "Good after noon my seen to be in law!"

Hideyoshi then held his heart and fainted again.

Akihsia then left the class room not even looking back.

Yuuji then said what was on everyone's minds. " WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST FUCKING HAPPENED!?"

Akihisa then went down in to the school basement were he was allow and summoned his hat.

He put it on changing in to his Mad hatter outfit. He then pulled out his cane and a flash light.

Akihsia switched it on. "Now now Come out come out were ever you are? I know you're a mad knight from my phone's newly updated monster locator app."

He then saw what looked like a living red suit of knight armor with a flaming sword.

The armor pointed the blade at Akihisa, and it shoot a fireball at him.

Akihisa took off his hat so the fireball fly in to it, before being fired right back at the Mad knight. Akihisa smirked, " back at ya! That wasn't on the listed powers so that most be my own special powers."

Akihisa then put the flashlight up as he switched his cane to sword mood. "Spade sword!"

He then held out his blade with a mad smirk and said. " Have at thee! Wait is that really the best line I have?"

The Mad knight then swung his flaming sword at Akihisa.

A Sword fight then began. Akihsia showing he had great skill, probably from his avatar's wooden sword days. Either was gaining ground.

Then Akihisa saw it. The Mad knight always swing powerfully from the right with both hands on the sword handle. If he leap to the left to avoid the blade he would have the perfect opening.

He smirked when the Knight gave his two handed right slash he moved to the left avoiding the Monster's blade. With a quick swing of the blade he said., " OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" as slashed off the knight's head or helmet sense he was basically living armor.

The Armor then fell down dead as the body and head vanished.

Akihisa then removed his hat and made it vanish with a twist of the wrist making his cloths return to normal and his weapon vanish.

Akihsia then smiled, " Mad knight. A mad Noble type monster. That's the strongest thing I've battled yet, but then again I only battled mad Animal kin, and mad beast."

Akihisa then looked out to the reader. " Monster's are ranked in types. Mad animal kin are animal like humanoids like the march hair was. Mad beast are insane wonderland animals like that Nameless animal thing I battled in chapter three."

Akihisa then continued. "the Mad nobles are monsters who are of noble rank, like knights kings queen, so own. Their rank decides their sub type. Like I just killed a mad Knight, and Alice father became a mad King!"

Akihsia then cleared his throat. "Now then as I have gone mad enough to brake the forth wall to explain more about the monsters I'll be off."

He then left the basement and returned to class, with a smirk. " I love life! I breath air. I have a smile on my face!" He smiled madly.

Himeji then whispered to Minami, "I think Akihsia's gone crazy!"

Akihsia heard it and said. "I'm not crazy, I'm delightfully as mad as a hatter!"

To be continued.


	6. the other's find out

After school.

The Students of Class 2-F were trying following Akihisa and Yuuko, from behind feeling something was up.

Himeji, " something had to have happened while we were gone."

Minami who was behind Himeji, "Yes, and I bet it's Yuuko's a witch who cast a spell on Akihisa!"

Hideyoshi looked at them, " the one who is the witch in this is not my sister!"

Yuuji looked by as he noticed Akihisa checking that pocket watch like flip phone, "Where the hell did he even get that thing?"

Kouta was recording with a camera as Akihisa gave his wrist a twist making the hat show up, " How can someone get that good at magic that fast."

Akihisa then put his hat on making his outfit change before their eyes, and Class F blinked in shock and confusion.

Minami, looked to Yuuji, " what just happened?"

Yuuji blinked a few times and said, " I think Hideyoshi was right and he's a witch."

Akihisa then dipped Yuuko and gave her a kiss before he ran off.

They then followed Akihisa to construction side.

Akihisa had a cane in one hand and he was using the tip to rub his forehead as he looked at the pocket watch phone, " Is something wrong with this thing? IT told me their was a monster here? Wait, what is the monster was the humans who destroyed a park to start building this place? No that's to deep for this story."

The unfinished building in front of Akihisa then fell a part as a cow sized crazy looking wild boar showed up.

The Class 2-F gang then covered each other's mouths to hold in their screams.

Akihisa then put up his pocket watch phone and gave his cane a spin making it turn into it's axe form, he span it around and said, " come at me bro!"

The Mad bore then charged While Akihsia just span out of his way, making the Bore run into things in the sight.

It kept repeating like that till the bore fell over unable to continue charging.

Akihisa then smirked an insane smile, " well now mr. Mad bore, As the mad hatter I say OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" He then swung his Axe down cutting the wild bore from wonderlands head off to the horror of class 2-F.

As the things body began to vanish Akihisa gave his axe a spin making it return to a cane and he walked right pass his so called friends, were a group of tied together peaces of cloth shot from his sleeve and puleld Kouta's camera to him.

Akihisa then hit the erase video button and handed it back to a scared Kouta, " do not become involved in things you do not understand!"

He then drew a door on the ground with his cane making it become real, he then opened it to reveal stairs he then went down then closing the door behind himself making it vanish.

Himeji, Minami and Hideyoshi fainted.

Yuuji's eye twitched, "I think I just lost the ability to till what's real and what isn't! I mean that was clearly real magic! That was a monster, and Akihisa killed!"

Kouta blinked, " think he killed a unicorn?"

A paper air plan then went to Kouta who opened it to see a note, " Dear Kouta Yes I killed a unicorn, But that ass had it coming, Signed The mad hatter Akihisa Yoshii!"

The paper then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Hideyoshi then stepped up, "Mad hatter? As in wonderland?"

Minami then got up, "Wait my sister has been called Akihisa Hatter oni-san instead of baka oni-san sense I got back…My little sister went to wonderland!"

Himeji then began to panic, " Akihisa fair tale character…Wait if he's the mad hatter won't that make Yuuko Alice? I mean they are paired up enough in other versions of the story."

Yuuji then paled, " Wait those that mean all fair tales are true? Because if So We should look out for full sized ginger bread house in the woods!"

Kouta paled, " As Hideyoshi's house is the closest all for running their and never leaving?"

Every one then raised their hands and left.

Moments later

Yuuko Came down stairs of her house to his her brother his friends all hiding under a blanket shaking, " let me guess you followed Akihisa."

They nodded.

Yuuko, then cleared her throat " to answer your question yes all fair tales are real, Akihisa is the mad hatter, he got the role when his father gave it to him. Yes Hazuki was in wonderland, and no Akihisa is not a danger, his job is to kill monsters that make it to our world, he saved me his first day on the job and we hit it off."

Minami cried, " Akihisa was your knight in shining armor! That makes the hook up so much worse for the rest of us!"

Himeji crying, " Why most he be so sexy!"

Yuuko then head for the kitchen, "you all have five minutes to get out of my house or I'm going to strike with a frying pan!"

Meanwhile in wonderland.

Akihsia was sitting at a table drinking Tea with the white rabbit , and white knight.

Akihsia took a sip, " so does them seeing me in action effect anything?"

The white rabbit rolled his eyes, " No. It doesn't effect things one bit!"

White knight then laughed, " who many mad hatters have asked that over the years? No really I'm asking my memory isn't what it use to be."

Akihsia finished his tea then turned to leave, "then I'll simple return to my Yuuko."

Later on in Minami's house.

Minami was in her bed unable to sleep why simple because every time she closed her eyes she saw Akihisa cutting off the monster's head and the sick smile he had while doing so.

Minami began shake and hide under her blanket, at the thought of monsters being real. "Why?"

That night all of her friends did the same thing.

Next day in school.

Akihisa walked into the class room only to see his friends back away in fear.

Akihisa rolled his eyes and sat down, " Get over it! It's my job I didn't ask for it, it was force on me by my Father."

They all just stood away from him.

Akihisa rolled his eyes again, " well At lest I finally have some dam peace!"

To be continued


	7. The other's find out part two!

It was the next day at School and Akihsia was trying to confront his friends.

But they just kept backed in to the corner of the class room.

Akihisa, rolled his eyes, " Guys I kill monsters What's the big deal it's not like I'm going to go axe murder!"

Minami was pale, "you cut off it's head!"

Akihisa then made his had appear, "It's the only way to kill the monster's a fight,. He then span his hat slowly on his finger tip, " and As I know your going ot bring up my enjoyment of it and the changes to who I am it is all the hat, My role is the mad hatter so my hat what gives me my powers changes my personality to match that role, same thing happened to my father when he owned it."

Himeji blinked, " I want to be scared and mad but I can't the outfit is just to sexy" she then stepped behind Akihisa showing she was on his side.

Minami then joined Himeji, " I know he's taken but like Himeji said can't resist the sex appeal."

Yuuji blinked and walked away out of the room, " I'm not being buddy, buddy with the mad hatter"

Akihisa then pulled out pepper spray from his hat, "pepper spray for Shouko?"

Yuuji took it then hugged Akihsia, " My friend!"

Yuuji then stood behind Akihisa.

Kouta then joined them, " Can't beat then join them."

Hideyoshi then left the room saying, " We'll talk when your not with my sister!"

Akihisa, then mad his hat vanish as he shrugged " well one out of five friends lost isn't to bad"

Akihisa's pocket watch phone then rang and he pulled it out and looked at it, " I have to take this"

He then answered it, " Rabbit, what's up?"

Muttered talking was then head from the phone and Akihisa nodded along and said, " ok one of those natural portals to and from wonderland opened yes yes."

More muttered talking was then heard, and Akihsia muttered along, "and the princess tripped and fell through to the city I'm in. yes yes."

More muttered talking then Akihisa said, " And you already got me out of school for the day to go find her ok."

Akihsia then hung up and walked out of the room saying, " Well I have to go find a missing Princess who is around Hazuki's age to find."

He then span his wrist making his hat appear and he walked into a closet and walked out in his mad hatter outfit and just walked right out of school while spinning his cane in his hand.

Akihisa then began to run around the city looking for Princess Alice, who he luckily saw across the street from him and he ran off to her and said. " Miss Alice."

The princess then hugged Akihsia and said. " Mr. Hatter." the princess then Adjusted her crown and said. " I don't know how you live here Mr. hatter everything is so weird."

Akihisa then laughed, " and Humans say the same thing about wonderland, Miss Alice, Now come alone Let's go find a place to open a door and get you home."

The princess then took Akihsia's hand and they walked out.

The princess Smiled and took Akihisa's hand and as they walked off the monster alarm sounded from Akihisa's pocket watch phone.

A crowd of people then ran by screaming when a monster walked up.

It was in a red wizard robe red wizard had it's skin was featherless and black minus two glowing red eyes. In it's right hand was a wooden staff with a red gem in it.

Akihisa blinked, " I'm going to guess Mad wizard."

The thing then pointed it's staff at Akihisa, who took of his hat!

Akihsia smirked and said, " Back at you!" The blast then went in the hat and the hat fired it back at the wizard's staff braking it.

The wizard then dropped his staff and held out his hands making a strange magic symbol appear before him.

The symbol then rapid fired Fireballs!

Akihsia grabbed the princess and ran off with the fireballs hot on his trail.

The wizard moving the symbol to keep the fireballs on Akihisa luckily the wizard was aiming at where he was not were he was going to be allowing Akihsia to avoid them.

Akihsia then looked to the princess who was cheering, " At this point I wish to ask for a raise."

The princess then giggled, " kill it and We'll talk!"

Akihsia then span his cane in to spade hammer mode and rushed the wizard form behind and hit it in the head from behind making it fall to the ground.

Akihsia then let the princess go and span his hammer in to axe mode, "Off with your head!"

He then gave a quick slash cutting off the wizards head making blood splatter everywhere before the body began to vanish like all the other monsters.

Akihsia then once more grabbed the princess and rushed off before anyone came back. " About that raise?"

The princess, smiled a devilish little girl smile, " Take me to see my aunty the duchess so I can have her cookies and it's a deal!"

Akihisa then stepped in to an ally and turned his weapon back to a cane, " fine Yuuko has been bugging me to get her recipe anyway"

The two then stepped in.

And moments later at the Duchess house.

The princess was hugging her aunt, who happily return the hug.

The duchess held the princess tight, "My dear sweet niece, you don't come by enough."

Akihsia then blinked, " Now about that raise princess?"

Alice smiled, " you got it Mr. Hatter."

The duchess then pulled out her cookies from the oven.

Akihisa smiled and remembered, " Oh miss Duchess my girlfriend Yuuko ask me if she could have your recipe?"

The duchess then handed Akihsia a card, " while sure and you use that raise to treat her to something nice young man."

Akihisa smiled as he put the card in his vest front pocket with his pocket watch phone, he then tipped his had and said, " believe me I will Miss Duchess she is the world to me."

Later on at Yuuko's house.

Yuuko and Akihsia were sitting on the couch, Yuuko had framed the recipe card, and the two were eating a box of cookies given to Akihsia by the Duchess.

Yuuko eat one before saying, "She knows how to cook, she is like the anti-Himeji no sex appeal but amazing Cooking skills."

Akihsia smiled, " Finally someone said it."

Hideyoshi then walked in, " get out of this house you head cutting off mad man!"

Akihsia then throw one of the Cookie's In to Hideyoshi's mouth.

Hideyoshi then entered an in love anime character state with that pink heart filled background behind him, " I take it back my friend."

Akihisa smirked, " and everything is coming up hatter."

Yuuko giggled before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

Akihsia then pulled her into his arms and held her tight and lovingly.

And while the two love birds were making out Hideyoshi is stole the box of cookies and ran out of the room saying "MINE!"

To be continued.


	8. love of Akihisa and Yuuko!

In the middle of the night our mad hatter was in the woods with his diamond spear in hand fighting a wonderland monster.

The monster had pure black skin it's only facial feature was it's glowing right eyes, it was dressed in only a red lion cloth, and holding a spear.

The monster charged with his spear at Akihsia.

Akihisa simple avoid the strikes then clicked his heels together making springs in his shows send him into the air at an angle and he landed with a back flip behind the monster and speared it in the back of the neck.

As the monster dropped it's spear Akihisa smirked, " first White knight thank you for the spring heel shoes, second OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" He then flipped the spear while it was in the monster's neck ripping the head off.

Blood gushed from the neck covering Akihisa who just laughed.

Akihsia then smiled as the blood and body slowly vanished making him return to a clean state. "Dam it I love this job!"

Point of view change to Akihisa.

Another monster killed another, another fat stack of cash for the Mad hatter! Now then it's late and the close place is my girlfriends so.

As I walked away I sang to myself, " I'm off to see my girlfriend the wonder lady of the mad hatter!"

Parodying the wizard of oz, how do I live with myself?

Soon I made it to her house and climbed up to her bed room window which was open, I smiled as I stepped into her room and looked at my Yuuko's sleeping form.

She was just so cute! In her bed she was dressed only in a pink sleeveless hoodie with the sheets off sense it was a hot night.

I could see her long smooth legs tucked close into her body as she held her pillow like a teddy bear.

So cute I could help but move my hand up one of her smooth legs making her shiver at my touch, so cute!

She won't mind if I give her one little kiss would she?

…..I'm going for it. I then bend over and kiss my sleeping angel's lips.

Point of view change, to Yuuko's.

I laid in bed half a sleep drifting in and out of dreaming, my dreams were all perverted and involved my boyfriend the mad hatter.

I then shivered when I felt a hand move up one of my legs, what the? I then felt a pair of lips meet mine so I cracked open one of my eyes and blushed when I saw Akihisa, his eyes were closed and he was kissing me!

Kiss me, while he thinks I'm sound a sleep? What the….Wait Mad hatter, his crazy, but I guess this is kind of romantic.

I closed my eyes again and debated to myself do I either keep pretending to be a sleep or return the kiss, and make out with my crazy boyfriend alone in my room when I'm only in a hoodie?

I then returned the kiss waiting for what ever happens next,….I hope he's gentle.

Point of view change to third.

Soon the two broke apart panting for air.

Akihsia, smirked "I hope I didn't wake you my dear."

Yuuko panted out, ' It's ok I was already half awake"

Akihsia then pinned her making her blush as the mad hatter kissed her nose making her blush more.

Soon Akihsia moved on to kiss Yuuko's neck making the girl moan and shiver.

Yuuko then rapped her arms around him and said, ' Akihisa I want you!"

Akihsia then smirked and kissed her again.

Next morning.

Hideyoshi still in his sleep wear just a simple white shirt walked in rubbing his eyes, " sis time to get up." Hideyoshi's eyes then widened and he paled.

On his sister's bed was his sister and Akihsia with no cloths the only thing covering their naked bodies were each other keeping everything out of site but still!

Hideyoshi closed the door and turned away saying, "I saw things I shouldn't have!"

Hideyoshi then shivered and went to go bleach his eyes!"

Next day at school.

In class Akihisa smirked as he saw Hideyoshi giving him the cold shoulder, " what did I do Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi growled, " YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!"

Everyone in the class room from the FFF who were talking about disbanding as Akihsia had been kicking their asses! To the students to Ironman stopped blinked and said. " Say what?"

Hideyoshi then went in to a rant, ' I walked in on you and my sisters post booty call! A Sleep nothing on not even the sheets! I mean I will never be able to unsee that! I mean could you have at lest used the covers so I wouldn't walk in and see you little Akihsia!"

Himeji and Minami fainted.

The FFF surrounded them.

Akihsia crossed his arms, " first you call him that! Second."

A black card then appeared with the words say tone we are having Technical difficulties.

Moments later the picture came back but everything was black and white and the FFF were all knocked out.

Akihisa then tapped your screen and the color came back, "Sorry I damaged the fourth wall their. It's back"

He then turned back to Hideyoshi, "Ok nowhere were we?"

Hideyoshi shivered, "I don't want to talk about it! You you you..SEXY BEAST!" Hideyoshi then covered his mouth.

Akihsia crossed his arms, " I see the problem wasn't me and My Yuuko's booty call but you being jealous of your own sister. That's low and creepy Hideyoshi very very Creepy. I'm not interested but I'm flattered noun the less!"

Yuuko was in the door way with her eye twitching, " My brother wants to bang my boyfriend! GROSS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HIDEYOSHI!?"

Hideyoshi paled and said, "I got sexually confused from what I saw?! Does that work?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, " No it does not! Creep." she then left.

Kubo following close behind asking, " Please Yuuko till me what it was like?"

Akihisa's pocket watch phone then rang, "finally saved from this sex joke by the phone."

He then answered it and said. " Akihisa Speaking, How may I help you?"

Akihsia then held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as dug some dirt out from under his finger nails, "You don't say. Yes, yes. ….Creepy….Some pomegranate juice should clear that up….Ok bye."

He then hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, " and once more my work has called and got me out of here. See you all later."

Akihsia then walked into an empty hall way where he span his wrist and made his hat appear.

He put it on becoming the mad hatter and he pulled out his cane and opened a door to wonderland and walked in.

Miharu who watched it with kubo blind in shock.

Miharu looked to her best friend, " See That's the second time I saw that I am I crazy?"

Kubo shock his head no. " NO I saw it and that door is still cracked open."

Kubo walked to it Akihsia closed it when he stepped in but not all the way so it was still around.

Kubo opened it to reveal a set of funky stairs, " Do we dare?"

Miharu grabbed kubo " hell we do I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

They then found them selves at the bottom of the stairs in a funky playing card themed castle.

Where Akihsia was using a vacuum to suck up a green slime blob with an old man in white armor neck to him.

As the last of the blob was sucked in he handed the cleaning machine to the old man, " where you go white knight your blob, Don't let it out of it's tank next time!"

A bunny man then walked up and said, " yes the carpet is ruined! "

The white knight then grabbed the clean and walked away, " I'm going back to my lab with Blobby!"

Miharu and Kubo blinked and Kubo yelled," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

All then turned to them, and the white rabbit hit the back of Akihsia's head, "How many times Have I told you to fully close the doors?"

Akihsia blinked, " Never this is the first time you mentioned it."

The white rabbit grumbled, "Will it went with out saying."

Miharu laughed, " you are dumber then the baka!"

Akihsia then signed for them to follow him, " follow me I'll explain."

The two then followed him.

Akihsia then turned to look at them and said," First the big shocker, Hello come to wonderland!"

Both went wide eyed.

Miharu, blinked in shock " wonderland as in the story book fairy tale?"

Akihisa pulled out a bingo card from his hat as he said. ' Bingo!" He then handed the card to Miharu, " Yes it is, and all fairy tales are real, and I'm part of the wonderland story can you guess who I am?"

Kubo blinked, " you got a hat so Mad hatter?"

Akihsia then pulled up a bell and rang it as to say " Ting ting we have a winner! Yes I am the Mad hatter, the role was passed to me by my father not long ago, my jump is to serve to royal court and kill monsters that come from here and make it to earth."

Miharu blinked, " you monster hunter?"

Akihsia smirked as he span his cane into it's axe mode," Yes and I quite good at it, the fun part is the monster can only be killed by removing the head,. Is it wrong that I enjoy every second of my job?"

Kubo blinked and a wet spot formed in his pants, " that is pee! And I have never been more scared or more turned on before in my life!"

Akihisa then span his axe to it's hammer form and he hit Kubo in the junk making him fall. " Don't get creepy! That's my job!"

Kubo groaned on the floor holding his junk, " Is it wrong that I enjoyed that?"

Miharu blinked, " so what happens now?"

Akihsia then pulled out a larger then the hat rule book, from the hat. " I don't know let me check"

Akihsia then found what he was looking for, " Ok for people who make it to wonderland form unclosed mad hatter doors, they spend 24 hours in wonderland then have a choice become the hatter's partners in monster hunting or forget about wonderland."

Kubo then shot up, "fight beside Akihsia as a monster hunter, Facing danger together as a team through thick and thin!" Kubo's face light up, " I know my choice!"

Akihsia put the book back in the hat, " Well I guess that leaves just you Miharu but now I have to get going." He then opened another door and stepped in closing it full behind him.

Miharu looked up to the sky through a sky light and said, "I know I wished to visit wonderland when I was a little girl, but why grant it now?"

To be continued.


	9. wild wild Wonderland!

IT was the next day in the Kinoshita house.

In the bath room Yuuko was looking at a pregnancy test that read pregnant she then looked at a pile of others in the trash with the same reading. " How I'm I going to tell everyone?"

Hideyoshi then walked in and rubbed his eyes and said, " Tell every body what." His eyes then widened and bugged out of his head when he saw the trash can full of pregnancy test and one in his sisters hand reading pregnant,

Hideyoshi then pales and pointed at his sister, "You!" Then he pointed to her stomach. " Baby! Akihisa!" HE then fainted, with white foam coming from his mouth.

Akihsia then walked by in his mad hatter gear and blinked in shock, and Yuuko was looking down, only to soon be pulled into a hug by Akihisa who kissed her head. "I love you Yuuko, Something like this won't scare me away don't you ever thing that, I'll always be here for you and our baby."

Yuuko smiled brightly and said. "thank you Akihisa, but shouldn't you got check on Kubo and Miharu?"

Akihisa let go of her and made his hat appear and he put it on his head changing into the mad hatter. " I should but you go rest and relax stress isn't good for you or the baby."

Yuuko smiled and blushed and left the room with our a care, stepping over her brother and stopping to only say, " Well Uncle, you better clean up all that foam when your done with your freak out."

Akihisa smirked as he opened a door to wonderland and said, " well Hideyoshi see you later my dear brother in law!" He then walked into the door closing it behind himself carefully.

Hideyoshi's mouth foam then tripled.

Meanwhile in wonderland's castle.

Kubo was walking around in black dress pants black dress shoes white long sleeve button up shirt, white gloves with a red playing card diamond symbol on it a black vest, a black bow tie with the same diamond symbol.

His pants held up by a belt with a red diamond buckle.

Kubo Adjusted his bow tie and looked to Miharu, "do I look mad hatter sidekick enough like this? I mean I need to look the part!

Miharu rolled her eyes, " Don't know don't care I'll be forgetting all of this in 12 more hours!"

Akihsia then walked up and he said. 'Kubo, you need dress hat to complete the look."

Kubo then bowed, " Yes mr. Hatter!" He then grabbed a black dress hat and put it on, " and I'm looking good."

Akihisa then felt someone small hug his leg. And he looked down to see princess Alice.

White knight and the white rabbit then walked in.

The white rabbit put a hand on Akihsia's shoulders, "coagulations Akihsia on your coming child."

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks."

Kubo blinked," I'm sorry but did you just saw Akihsia has a child on the way, as in Yuuko is pregnant with Akihisa's baby Making Akihsia a dilf?"

White knight nodded, " yes!"

Kubo then fell to the ground, "My body is not ready for Dilf Akihsia! It's just not got dam it!" He then punched the ground.

Princess Alice the blinked and said. " Don't be weird boy."

Akihisa then pulled out pocket watch when it got an alert, "saw I herd of turtle-cows got lose….Turtle cows? Really?"

White Rabbit, " we have strange animals here we know it now then this is a mad hatter job, Kubo your first day as side kick starts. Miss Miharu as you are not at the choice not to point you are also going!"

Miharu had tears in her eyes, " I don't want to chase down weird wonderland animals!"

The white rabbit then kicked the ground making a large hole open below them making the mall fall down on to a slide.

Akihsia was having fun while Miharu was screaming and holding her skirt down as she was going down this impossible long slide backwards " Don't look!"

Kubo, " Akihsia has Yuuko, and I don't like girls No one is going to look, so through your arms up in the air and enjoy the wide weeeeeeeeeeee!" Kubo called as he through his hands in the air.

Akihisa held on to his hat, as they went through a loop that made Miharu fall on top of him.

Akihsia pushed her off and said. "I am in love with a child on the way Miharu, but I'm flattered noun the less."

Miharu was going to scream something on the remark but they slide end and they fell on to the ground in a wonderland desert.

Miharu handing on her face, Kubo landed on his back and said. " I land on my keys!"

Akihsia land on his feet and smirked, " Welcome to wonderland!" He then pulled out a telescope from his hat and looked in to it to see a stampeding herd of cow like animals that were green with shells on their backs, "I found them and they ate stampeding. That's not good!"

He then handed the telescope to Kubo to look as Akihsia pulled out a map and put it on the ground.

Miharu blinked as she looked at the map it looked like it made no sense as it had the artic right next to the desert, then she turned to her left and saw a winter wonderland literally five feet away from her. " what the hell?"

Akihsia looked to her. " It's wonderland, now look they looked to me at lest to be heading for this canyon rang." He pointed to it on the map, " Now if we get their before them I can pull some explosives from my hat and start a rock slide that will block it forcing the stamped to stop as it would be a dead end. Then I'll pull some sleeping gas out and kncok them all out for the farm to come and get."

Kubo shrugged, " sounds cowboy enough!" Miharu then blinked, " How the hell are we going to get their be fore a stamped?"

Akihsia then smirked as he picked both Kubo and Miharu up one over each shoulder, " Simple This is wonderland! Which means I get the home field power bonus of super speed and strength!"

HE then took off at unearthly speed making Kubo and Miharu scream when he stopped on a dime and put them down they were at the Canyon.

Miharu then bend over the side and throw up only to hear someone hell, " GROSS!"

Kubo then looked over and said. " Sorry sir, but there is a stamped of turtle cows on the ways!" the Nameless wonderlander then ran off screaming " RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Akihsia then took his hat off and tapped it making a shit load of TNT fall out with timers set for 30 seconds. "Ok Kubo you're the Class A Kid, you tell us where to put this things."

Akihsia then pulled out some repelling gear, and they got to work placing them on the sides of the Canyon.

Once down and they were all on top and safe, Akihsia pulled out a remote and hit the red button making the TNT blow making a rock slide that blocked the Canyon.

The Stamped the made it to the block and stopped, Akihsia through a container of sleeping gas he got from his hat knocking them all out.

Moments later the farmer showed up to get her herd back.

She looked human with purple hair pink eyes, tan skin form being in the sun, dressed in cowboy boats short ripped off jean shorts, and a plate shirt with the sleeves ripped off tired in a knot in the front to show off her c cup breasts.

The woman named Marryanna then said. " Thank you Hatter, and sidekicks and. " she then grabbed Miharu's hands, " What's your name pretty thing!"

Miharu happily blushed, "Miharu."

Marryanna, " I'm Marryanna" the wonderland farm girl then kissed Miharu who happily kissed back.

Akihsia pulled out his phone and took a picture then be put his phone away and said. " I guess Miharu is staying on as sidekick, now. Now I most be off I have a pregnant lover to get back to."

He then opened a door and walked through.

Next day at school.

Himeji and Minami were holding each other and crying when Yuuko shared the being pregnant thing!

Himeji was crying anime water fall tears as she said. "Not fair I want to have Akihsia's baby!"

Minami cried to, "Me too!"

Akihisa then pulled out his hat and put it over his heart with one hand while holding Yuuko with the other, "I may be a heart breaker but I promise on my heart that I'll never brake yours Yuuko my love.

Yuuko then kissed her boyfriend happily.

Miharu then walked by and waved, " Hi Akihsia."

Akihsia then waved back as he was kissing the woman he loved.

Miharu then stepped into the class room and looked ot Minami, "Minami we need to talk."

Shouko then popped up with a teaser and looked to Yuuji, " they are having a baby!"

Yuuji then ran out screaming in terror!

To be continued.


	10. Planning for the baby!

One sunny morning in the Yoshii house hold.

Akira was pissed ," How could you be so stupid to get any woman other then me pregnant!"

Akihsia was already in his mad hatter outfit when he pulled his cane out of his hat, " First ewww what the hell is wrong with you? Second I love her mistakes like this happen, and besides that I don't need this shitt!"

Akihsia then opened a wonderland door went in and closed it behind him making it magically vanish.

Akira blinked in confusion with eyes wide, " …..only logical thing is…..My little brother is a wizard and he never told me!….. Magic real…logical brain shutting down."

She then fainted.

In wonderland Akihisa saw Kubo in the outfit he had on the day before, and Miharu.

Miharu had on a logn sleeve white dress shirt that showed her midriff, a black vest that was unbutton that also didn't cover her midriff, black short shorts red and white striped stockings, and black dress shoes.

She adjusted the hat on her head and span a cane in her hand, "I have to admit the little princess has fashion sense."

Akihisa blinked, " let me guess white rabbit brought you here?"

Both nodded.

Akihisa then walked around, " Now I'm going to open a door to go check on my Yuuko."

Meanwhile.

Yuuko was in her house happily making baby shower invitations, "I'm just so happy right now."

Hideyoshi was grumbling, "dam Akihisa, Dam him being sexy as hell, dam him knocking up my sister, Dam him making me want him….. Dam him making name realize I'm a donut."

Yuuko looked at Hideyoshi and said, "wanting your future brother in law to fuck you, you have problems brother, you need help."

Hideyoshi crossed her arms, " the only problem I have is you came out and stole him, I mean think about it it's me he always tried to ask out. Then you came along and now this! I'm not trying to be rude I'm just pointing out the logic bomb here!"

Akihisa then appeared behind Hideyoshi and said, "that was before I knew what was really going on in your pants!"

Hideyoshi then jumped back in shock and jumped out of his skin from shock, " what the hell! Now you're a ninja!?

Akihisa smirked, " No I just came in the back door…..Wait that came out wrong get your head out of the gutter Hideyoshi, and also ask Kubo out, I just yesterday I listened to a 2 hour rant about how much he wants you."

Hideyoshi tapped his fingers together, " Does he have a sexy wonderland outfit like you?"

Akihsia nodded a yes.

Hideyoshi then pulled out his phone and left to go call kubo.

Yuuko blinked, in shock before shrugging it off and hugging Akihisa.

Akihisa held her tightly and kissed her head. " I love you."

Yuuko snuggled into his chest, " Never let go!"

Akihsia kissed and then said. ' trust me I never will."

Meanwhile in the mail the friends where shopping.

Himeji was tearfully buying a booster seat, " It's Not fair! I want to have Akihsia's baby! I mean just look at me! Look at my chest! I have the milk bags for mother hood for crying out loud!"

Minami walked by with Hazuki holding bags, " first quit calling attention to your chest, it's hurtful to those of us who have noun. Second get over it, We both missed the chance are not the one who shares Akihisa's love, or the girt of a love child."

Hazuki blinked, " Big sister were do babies come from? Do they come from wonderland?"

Minami blinked, " No they don't come from wonderland, and as for were ask mom and dad."

Yuuji then popped out of a trash can for air, " I need air! I have to avoid Shouko sense Yuuko revealed she's pregnant she's been trying to rape me to get her self pregnant so I'll have to marry her!"

A rope then lassoed Yuuji and pulled him out of the can to Shouko, "I already have a list of names ready for our child for both genders. Do you wish to hear them while we check out wedding cakes!"

Yuuji then screamed as he was pulled away by the yandere, " NO NO I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Kouta then walked by with a nose bleed and holding a bag and Minami asked, " What's with the nose bleed?"

Kouta then answered, " I bought the breast pump!"

Minami rolled her eyes, " Figures! Ok let's check up what we have and see what is still on the list."

After they all check.

Hazuki then read the remaining list out lout, 'things not bought yet, A crib, Car seat, and baby cloths."

Shouko then walked by pulling Yuuji who looked like he lost the will to live on a leash holding a box and bag, " Me and Yuuji have the cloths and car seat."

Hazuki smiled, " That just leaves the crib."

Akira then walked by with a box for a crib she looked out of it like she was a zombie unable to focus or think anymore.

Kouta then commented, " that's the look of someone who saw Akihsia do magic for the first time."

Akira then looked at them and snapped back to reality, " You know my brother was a wizard?"

Minami then giggled, " Silly Akira, Akihsia is not a wizard he's the mad hatter, a role past to him by your dad. And as your mom meat your dad when he was doing mad hatter stuff, I guess you're the only one in your family who didn't know about magic or wonderland being real."

Akira went back to being a zombie form shock and left holding her head.

Hazuki then smiled, "that's everything now we need to plan! Can we have it in wonderland? Can we? Can We? I heard the Duchess offered to make Cookies for it!"

Minami then remembered the one cookie she eat that the Duchess made she got it form Hazuki, " As head of the planning committee I say we have it in wonderland! Wait the only one of us here who went to wonderland is Hazuki."

Shouko then blinked, " sounds romantic!"

Himeji then blinked in shock, " Wait how do you know about wonderland?"

Shouko then said, " While I was watching Yuuji to scare away home wrecking whores away from him I also Saw Akihsia fit and go to wonderland."

Yuuji fell to the ground what looked like his soul leaving his body in a last ditch attempted to escape Shouko.

Shouko then grabbed the soul and shoved it back in to Yuji saying, " You don't get to Escape me in any way shape or form my Yuuji, and future baby daddy."

Yuuji shivered he was in hell!

Hazuki smiled, "then that means we get to plan!" Hazuki was in her own little wonderland.

Himeji then started crying again, " I'm going to be old dried up and barren, while everyone else is having babies, I'm going to end up like Minami!"

Minami then blinked, " Giant breast bitch say what now!" Minami's angry Aura then showed up.

Himeji then turned and ran for her life," HELP MONSTER MONSTER! AND SHE HAS A FLAT CHEST AND ASSS! GOT DAM IT MOUTH SHUT THE HELL UP!"

To be continued.


	11. Thoughts of a Hatter!

Himeji ran in an ally way as she tried to get away from the Angry Minami, " Minami please I didn't mean it! I was just mad at not getting Akihisa!"

Himeji then came to a dead in and turned around to see A growling Minami with the same evil aura she use to use when beating Akihsia.

Minami then grabbed Himeji's neck and Himeji was crying.

Minami looked at Himeji and stopped for a moment, " Dam it you are not!" Minami then kissed Himeji and Himeji's eyes widened in shock!

Minami then pinned Himeji to the ground.

Later on.

Akihsia was talking to his father on his pocket watch phone when he saw a new report,

The lady reporter, " Two teenager were arrested for having lesbian sex in an ally way today.

The report then shifted to a video of Himeji naked with only a police blanket covering her being lead to a cop car saying, " I didn't want to lose my flower this way! And Stop looking at me! Stop looking at me!"

Himeji was crying Anime tears.

Minami the nwalked out only thing covering her where her hands, "Count your selves lucky they won't even give me to blanket because they said I had nothing worth hiding! After all the times I said no to Miharu … turns out I do like girls…and boys…..I guess I'm bi."

Himeji then cried, " Well you go have your moment of self discovery at the coast of my flower! I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED NOW!"

They where then put in the cop car's back seat.

Minami, " Leather on your naked ass feels so fucking Gross!"

Akihsia then told his dad, " dad I'll call you back I'm about to have a massive nose bleed because To girls I know fucked in an ally way."

Akihsia then hang up put his phone up in his vest pocket and faint with a massive nose bleed.

In the streets a river Kouta drifted saying, "Thank you life! Thank you thank you thank you."

Meanwhile in jail.

Himeji and Minami were kissing in their cell. Still only in the blankets when Yuuko showed up to bail them out.

Yuuko blinked, " If you two are done with the let's hook up because the open we both had a crush on didn't pick either of us moment I got you both some cloths

Yuuko then throw two white dress and two bikini buttons to act as panties at them.

The Two girls then got dressed and walked out of the cell hand In hand.

Yuuko's eye twitched, "How much Yuri are we going to have in this story?"

Yuuko then left with a sigh, " Relax Yuuko stress isn't good for the baby." she then held her stomach, " Now Mommy's sorry for being stress sweaty mommy loves you."

She then rubbed her tummy.

At that Moment.

Akihsia was in the forest swinging around his heart axe against something that looked like giant bear.

Akihsia looked bored as he stepped side to side avoiding the claws for a few minutes till he saw his opening and swung his axe as he said. "off with your head!"

The wonderland monster bear was then Beheaded.

Akihsia then shouldered his Axe, " why the hell has this jump gotten boring?"

Point of view shift to Akihisa.

I walked out of the forest taking this time to clear my head.

This job I fight monsters daily travel between universes and got a woman who I'm having a child with, and lot's of Yuri has happened sense I took it.

Why do I feel bored? Is it I've gotten so skilled no monster puts up a challenge? Is it I've just grown tired of it?

Or may be it's the fact I'm a father to be setting in, thoughts of I shouldn't take so many risk with my life so my child wont' grow up with out a father? That's it.

I saw I was shaking when I thought of it, I'm not bored I'm just worried about failing and losing my life leaving my child fatherless and my Yuuko a widow before her wedding day.

I then put my axe up into my hat it all magically vanishing into it, as I entered the town.

He looked at my reflection in a shop window, oh how this job has changed me for the better or the worse? Only time will tell.

I then past by my house, No I won't be going their, I not need in that house anymore. Where I'm need is wonderland, and at my Yuuko's wide.

I picked up my speed to head to her home. Never would I have thought I Akihisa the Ultimate baka would be such a skilled fighter, be able to do magic, be a hero, let along have a girlfriend who loves me and is carrying my child.

Life how it can take so many twist and turns, some out of the blue like my hat. I then ran my fingers along my hat's rim, it was the biggest twist of my life.

The best being my Yuuko, the class A girl and the ultimate baka together, the idea it's self tickles me so much I now have to hold in a laugh.

IT then saw her house and pulled the key she gave me from my pocket and opened the door and walked in when My Yuuko Quickly ran up to me and hugged me.

I rapped my arms around her and held her lightly and kissed her head. My hand moving to her stomach which as grown from the baby.

I smiled, I hope I'll be a good dad. I know my Yuuko will be the perfect mother. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?

So many questions about my future witch is looking so bright, something I won't have been able to say not that long ago.

I heard my Yuuko yawn so I helped her to bed.

As soon I laid her down she fell a sleep looking so cute, I could help but give her a quick kiss be fore a sat down at her desk and watched over her.

I wasn't tired, yet I sure as hell won't leave my true loves side when she needs me to most.

I wonder if this is what my dad went through when he and mom where expecting Akira and me?

I can say I no understand why dad won't to keep wonderland hidden from us for so long now.

At first I didn't get it, as it was so magical and wonderful. Nothing could hurt me there as I am at my strongest when their.

Now I know why, My child will not be the mad hatter, neither is my Yuuko, While nothing can hurt me their, the chance of them being hurt is all to real, and to much for me to bear.

I then pulled out my phone to next my dad about this. To thank him for doing what he thought was right to protect me and my sister, and tell him I understand now.

I smiled as I text my father looking to my sleeping Yuuko out of the corner of my eye with a smile, on her sleeping face.

Love, that's the True magic.

To be continued.


	12. Dragons Strike part one

Months later

In wonderland Yuuko was dressed in her Alice costume holding her and Akihsia's baby girl Hikari.

The wonderland Place had a welcome to the world baby Kari sigh hung up.

Yuuko smiled as Akihisa's Father tickled Hikari's tummy and said, " Come on come on Hikari look at grandpa."

Hikari just giggled in her mother's arms.

Akira was drinking the pound saying out loud, " I hope this is spiked! "

A Wonderland girl who had tanned skin, golden eyes black hair black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. Dressed in a native American style dress, then pinned Akira to a wall and said. " I want you!"

She then kissed Akira making Akira's eyes bug out.

Kouta then passed out with a nose bleed, " I love wonderland it rains Yuri here!"

Akihsia in his mad hatter outfit then hugged Yuuko and Hikari from behind.

Yuuko smiled and blushed, "Hikari looks like your daddy wants to say hi."

Akihisa then tickled the little girls chin with his finger and his daughter laughed and grabbed it with her hand.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the cute new arrival to wonderland.

Hazuki and Princess Alice were jumping around trying to get a good look at the baby witch was hard with so many Adults checking her out. "come one please move we want to see Hatter oni-san's baby too!"

Everyone then moved out the way and Yuuko keeled down so the little girls could get a better look at Hikari.

Hazuki smiled brightly, " she's so cute a tinny!"

Princess Alice looked at her little fingers, " Look at those tiny hands they are just so freaking cute!"

Hikari just kept smiling showing she was a happy baby.

Akihisa's alarm then went off Scaring Hikari making her cry.

Akihisa then checked his phone to shut off the alarm as Yuuko Rocked Hikari to calm her down.

Yuuko held Hikari close, " I'ts ok honey it's ok calm down clam down for mommy." Hikari then stopped crying and fell a sleep, witch made her mother smile.

Akihisa looked at the phone, " This is the first time to alarmed sound for a problem in wonderland, I guess white knight's upgrades worked, any way looks like their's dragon problem in the west side candy cane forest….Candy cane forest? I thought this was wonderland not candy land!"

Miharu who was in her hatter's helper outfit, blinked in shock, " Did you just say dragons?" Akihisa then nodded and Miharu pulled out an Battle ax. " Bring it on!"

Miharu then kissed her girlfriend Maryann goodbye, as she Saw Kubo pull out a Katana.

They three then stood by Akihisa.

Akihisa then kissed his sleeping Daughter on the head before whispering to Yuuko, "I promise I'm come back."

Yuuko then smiled with a blush on her face.

The White rabbit then stepped on the ground making a Rabbit hole open making our three heroes fall through down the slide.

Akihisa while they were sliding pulled out a stop watch from his hat to time it, " and let's see how long this slide is!"

Kubo was screaming " WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PUT YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE IT"S MORE FUN!"

Miharu then rolled over to slide on her stomach as she said. " this slide just Wedged me!"

And when they hit the bottom

Akihisa Hit the stop on the stop watch, " and five minutes That's how long the slide is!"

He then looked around they where in a forest of red and white trees, and on the Trees grow Candy canes.

Akihisa blinked, " I think this part of wonderland is where the idea for the board game candy land came form."

He then pulled out his cane and morphed it to Axe form, "ok now Where are the Dragons."

A group of 50 horse sized four legged and winged Dragons then surrounded them, and charged at them.

Akihisa then slashed one Across the chest hitting it's heart making it die, "As we are in wonderland they can be killed anyway you can think of, not just head shots, Also don't worry about fire breathing or them flying, I looked up dragons this are far to young and small to do either!"

Miharu's axe landed in one's head, ' So this are just kids? Then where's big mama Dragon?"

Kubo stabbed on in the heart and said. "Miharu it's a to part story ending, clearly big mama is in part two!"

Akihsia swung his axe cutting the through of five dragons and covering himself in their blood.

As blood gushed from the neck wounds it bathed Akihisa in dragon blood and he smiled his demented Mad hater smile. "Kubo save the fourth wall brakes for later."

Miharu then hacked another one in the head and blinked in shock, " that was graphic as hell!"

Kubo then picked a Candy cane from a tree putt it on his mouth, and jumped on back of one of them and stabbed it in the head with his sword as he said. "I thing dragon's blood comes out with mustard."

Akihisa then shock the blood off him and it all came off leaving him clean, " I don't even get that joke Kubo. Save the wonder lines for me!"

HE then span his axe into Club mode and smashed a dragon's skull in. " The funny thign is dragons only appear ever 50 years, they hatch from eggs that one laid 50 years ago then they come out, looking to kill, and as big mama always lays a mother dragon egg before she leaves they will always be more to come so they don't die out!"

Kubo blinked, "I saw something about that the big mama egg as it's called hatches a female sooner that grows to adult hood in days not years like a normal one so she may lay the eggs to make more dragons, and the egg can't be destroyed."

Kubo then stabbed another dragon in the head, " Amazing creatures they are!"

Miharu then cut one's head off and say, " and if we don't' kill them soon they start eating everything and anything to to get bigger."

Akihisa then span his club and morphed it into Spear mode and Speared Two dragon's through the neck and gave a right hook to another's head,. " ROCKET RIGHT!"

The force of the punch Shattered the Dragon's skull killing it. Akihisa then pulled his Spear out of the Dragons necks "Dam it…This is fun!"

Meanwhile in the palace everyone was watching on a crystal ball hooked up to a large tv.

Akira blinked in shock and was pale, " this is what my little brother does for a living?"

smiled, " and before Him I did it. The fun part is killing the monsters, Always was the best part of the job."

Yuuko just smiled, " and this is why I know my baby is safe after all if anyone tries something her daddy the mad hatter will strike!" Yuuko then kissed her sleeping baby on the head.

Shouko grabbed Yuuji form behind and pulled him away covering his mouth, " before this day is done I will be with your child!"

Meanwhile back with our fighters.

The last of the child dragons where dead.

Then showed up big mama dragon.

She was larger she stood above the forest her wings so large they blocked out the sun, she then breathed fire in to the air in rage.

Kubo, blinked in shock. " big mama's here!"

To be continued.

Miharu's voice then said. " thank goodness this gives us time to think of a plan thank you to parters.


	13. Dragon strike part two!

Kubo hide behind Miharu as big mama dragon roared, " Please don't kill me! Me and Hideyoshi just started having sex!"

Miharu blinked, in shock then shivered, " I just got a bad mental image and if it's the last one I'm killing you again in the after life Kubo!"

Big mama dragon then opened it's mouth and breathed fire, Akihsia then quickly removed his hat and the flames went into it.

Akihsia smiled as he hit the rim making the dragons fire fly back out as a fire ball that hit it in it's underbelly knocking Big mama flat on her back.

Akihisa put on back on his hat, " Guys dragons soft underbelly are their weak spots aim for it. " Akihsia then reached into his hat with both hands and pulled out two shot guns and he handed them to Kubo and Miharu.

Akihisa then span his cane making it shape shift into a spear. " ok Get ready big mama's getting back up."

The big mama dragon then got up, making Kubo and Miharu took aim and fired!

The buck shot from the shot guns hit the Dragon in it's underbelly as it was such a large target it was almost impossible to miss it.

Big mama roared and backed away holding it's underbelly with it's right claw.

Akihsia smiled, " good keep it up guys keep her focused on you!" Akihsia then took off at super human speed and ran up it's tail on to the dragon's back.

Kubo then fired again and said. " I don't know what Akihsia's planning but knowing him it's going to be bad ass!"

Miharu also firing as the dragon began to roar in rage, " How is pissing off a giant dragon that was already pissed because we killed her babies a good idea!"

Kubo then jumped back to avoid a claw, " Look she has no idea Akihisa is on her neck! I think I know what he's planning."

He then fired again at the underbelly making it scream.

Akihsia then made it to the head and jumped gamming his spear through the dragons eye and into it's brain killing it within seconds thanks to the brain being two damaged to work.

Big mama fell dow ndead and Akihsia pulled out his spear and off the head which was now just a few feet off the ground. " Big mama is dead!"

Miharu blinked and looked to Kubo, "your right it was epic!"

Kubo adjusted his own hat, "Akihsia Thank goodness your not a super villain."

Akihsia smirked and tipped his hat, ' and I'm not super hero either I'm the Mad hatter!"

They then returned to the party, at the place.

Years later and grown up Yuuko had just finished reading a four year old Hikari, Alice in wonderland as a bed time story.

Yuuko smiled as her daughter snuggled with her white rabbit plush in her sleep.

She then kissed her head good night and whispered, " Good night sweet dreams and may wonderland watch over you."

Once she was out of the room her husband Akihisa pulled her into his arms and whispered, " she is so cute, let's make another!"

Yuuko then blushed and blinked in shock and said. "I don't think I'm ready for a second baby."

Akihsia then picked her up, "yes you are."

Yuuko then blushed, " I had to marry the Mad hatter!

Point of view change to Akihisa.

As I carried my bride to our bed room while our daughter sleeps I couldn't help but think of the twist and other worldly turns that brought me here.

The ultimate baka with a class A student, an odd couple they became parents in high school.

The Ultimate baka became the mad hatter and kept slaying monsters and does so daily for money.

The ultimate baka slain a big ass dragon, while his daughter was only a few days old.

The Ultimate baka protector of wonderland!

How would believe such a story?

It seams almost impossible, But if there is one thing I've learned as the Mad hatter it's Nothing is impossible only improvable.

I then Kissed my wife's head as we entered our bed room.

And we all lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
